Annie Phillips
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters | type = | gender = | base of operations = Crystal Lake, New Jersey | known relatives = | born = 1961 Date approximated based upon the age of actress Robbi Morgan. | died = June, 1979 Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter reveals the year in which these events take place. | 1st appearance = Friday the 13th (1980) | final appearance = | actor = Robbi Morgan }} Annie Phillips is a fictional camp counselor and cook featured in the Friday the 13th film series. Played by actress Robbi Morgan, she appeared in the first act of the original 1980 film, Friday the 13th. Biography Annie Phillips was a cook hired by Steve Christy in 1979 to come work for him at Camp Crystal Lake, cooking for seventy-five kids. Annie backpacked across southern New Jersey on her way to the campground. Along the way, she stopped at a diner to ask how far away the camp was. A truck driver named Enos offered to give her a lift down to the crossroads, about twenty miles away from the camp site. As they left the establishment, the town doomsayer, known as "Crazy Ralph" accosted them, warning them not to go to the campground. He told Annie that the place had a "Death Curse" and that she would never come back again. Enos prevented Ralph from antagonizing her any further and the two began driving down the road. During the ride, Enos echoed Ralph's sentiments, warning Annie that Camp Crystal Lake was jinxed and that she should quit. He dropped her off outside the Moravian Cemetery at the Crossroads and Annie continued walking towards the camp. A motorist named Pamela Voorhees spotted Annie and picked her up in her jeep. Pamela had once been a cook as well and worked at the camp back in the 1950s when it was owned by David and Louise Christy (Steve Christy's parents). Pamela regaled Annie with stories of her own experiences and even told her about the tragic accident that claimed the life of her son Jason back in 1957. As they continued down the road, Annie noticed that they had past the sign directing them towards the campground. When she brought this to Pamela's attention, the older woman began accelerating and Annie knew that she was in trouble. Pamela refused to pull over and Annie was forced to dive out of the moving vehicle. She landed in a ditch, twisting her ankle. Pamela pulled off to the side of the road and began chasing her. Annie limped deeper into the woods, but Mrs. Voorhees quickly caught up with her. She pinned the young girl to a tree and slit her throat with a hunting knife, killing her. Notes & Trivia * * Annie Phillips is the third character killed in the Friday the 13th film series and the third victim of Pamela Voorhees. She is the second female victim killed in the series. * Playing the role of Annie Phillips is actress Robbi Morgan's second film role and her first work in the horror genre. * Trained as an acrobat, actress Robbi Morgan performed her own stunts in the film; in particular, the scene where she leaps from a moving vehicle into a ditch. Although the character Annie injures her leg after landing, Morgan performed the stunt in one take with no trouble at all. David Grove; Making Friday the 13th: The Legend of Camp Blood; 2005 See also External Links * * Annie Phillips at the Friday the 13th Wiki References ---- Category:1961 character births Category:1979 character deaths Category:Characters who have their throats slit Category:Pamela Voorhees victims Category:Camp counselors Category:Cooks Category:Characters with biographies